1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zooming control device for a camera.
22. Related Background Art
There are already known cameras in which a zoom lens is electrically driven to a desired focal length by the manipulation of an operating member.
Also among such zooming cameras there are already proposed cameras capable of so-called photographing with constant magnification, for photographing the object with a constant image size regardless of the object distance by the manipulation of a corresponding button, as disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,732 and 4,156,933.
In one such camera capable of photographing with constant magnification as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 63-40111, data are stored in advance regarding the focal length of the photographing lens corresponding to different object distances. A focal length is determined from the stored data, corresponding to the object distance obtained in a distance measuring device of the camera, and the photographing lens is automatically driven to that focal length. The photographing with constant magnification is achieved if the stored data are so formed that the ratio of the object distance to the focal length, or the photographing magnification, is constant. It is also possible to selectively maintain the image of the upper of half of an object person or the entire body of the person at a constant size, by having two sets of such data.
However, in case of photographing laterally aligned plural persons with such a camera, if the photographing with constant magnification is conducted after a photographing field is so selected as to accommodate all the object persons, the persons in the peripheral area may be excluded from the photographing field in zooming.